


Your Time Is Up

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Wait. What is THAT? A dark shadow haunts Phil as it counts down to the death of a beloved youtuber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Time Is Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

After hanging out with my friends at the public ice skating rink, I was heading home. My legs were sore from skating around the rink. By the time we had finished, the sun was already going down.   
I was finally driving home after a long day. All the stores I passed by had fake cobwebs hanging from the windows. Some showed off some of the costumes they were selling. Others were offering discounts on candy and goods.   
In front of me, the red light flashed on the traffic signal. I slowed my car and paused at the intersection. I moved my gaze to the sky. The sky was a beautiful shade of a red grapefruit. I should change my room color to the sunset’s color. It is very beautiful. I admired the sky, ignoring the traffic light. HONK! HONK! The cars behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. I stepped on the gas of my Nissan Leaf and started to drive. I heard the group Muse starting to play. I looked to see that it was coming from the cup holder. It was my phone. I reached for it and turned it over saw it was my roommate, Dan, so I quickly pressed the answer button.  
“Hel-”   
My greeting was interrupted by a morbid scream that sounded like someone’s limbs were being torn off one by one.  
“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! P-phil! H-help m-me.”  
The line went dead.   
What was that?  
With that call, everything around me seemed ominous. Big Ben loomed over my car like a hunter waiting to attack its prey. Dark. Threatening. Silent. Sneaky. And not noticing their coming for you until the last minute. My stomach began to fill with dread.  
The traffic light ahead of me was green. I tried to speed up the car to quickly get home, but there was traffic everywhere. With each passing minute, a horrendous thought filled my head.  
What if he’s dead and he doesn't have help? Did someone break into the house? Was it one of those crazy fangirls? Did he lose a limb?   
Each thought worried me all the more. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. It wasn’t good to be thinking about these things, but the speculations just kept on attacking me.   
“Stop it, Phil!” I yelled at myself. I had to be positive. I was a positive person.   
After my long commute home, I finally arrived. A cold wind greeted me as I stepped out of my car. I shivered. I knew I should have brought a jacket. I looked up towards the flat that Dan and I shared. The lights were off. Dan would never turn off the lights when he was home alone. He was afraid of the dark. I rushed towards the door.   
Halfway up the flight of stairs, I tripped. Luckily, I caught myself on time. I fumbled for my keys. I placed my hand on the door knob. I started to tremble. Was there a murderer waiting for me on the other side? I hoped not. I shoved my key into the key lock and twisted the key. Click! I pulled my kunai out of my shoe. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Creeeeeeak. The sound reverberated through the seemingly empty house. I gripped my kunai tightly. I closed the door behind me and I locked it.  
“Dan?” I shouted. The response was silence. I swept my black fringe out of my eyes. I crept up the stairs, careful not to trip this time. It was eerily silent. My blue-gray eyes widened.   
Was Dan already dead?  
I quickened my pace. I stumbled to the light switch and flicked it on. I took a step forward. Crunch!   
Did I just step on a bone?   
I worriedly looked down to the floor. At first I saw just,a piece of popcorn. Then, I saw a trail of popcorn leading to the lounge. I sighed and stored my kunai away. I strode to the lounge with a pout. There was Dan. On the couch. He was on Tumblr, which was a blogging website. Dan turned and looked at me.   
“Hey, Phil!” he greeted me cheerily. He acted as though the call had never happened. Then the smile turned to a mischievous grin.  
“I was worried sick, Dan! Why did you do that?” I asked angrily.   
I glared at him.  
“Sorry, it is Halloween time, so I mean…” Dan cheekily replied. I huffed.  
“Well. I hope you ate dinner.” I stomped all the way to my bedroom.   
I yawned. Although it was only 9:30 I was worn out from skating. I flopped onto my bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of Dan being eaten by spider.   
The next morning, I woke up sweaty. I wiped the sweat off of my muscular eyebrow. I yawned and stretched my arms. I picked up my black-framed glasses and implanted them on my face. I could smell a delightful trail of smells wafting from the kitchen. I followed it. I could smell coffee and my favourite type of pancakes, bacon pancakes with extra maple syrup. I languidly ambled to the dining room. The popcorn that was on the floor last night had disappeared. I looked at the table, which was already set. My steaming cup coffee was sitting on the table. Next to it was a humongous stack of bacon pancakes with extra maple syrup. I smiled. Dan must have made it this morning. I strutted over to the table and saw a note:  
Good morning, Phil! I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t intend to make you worry. I hope you forgive me. I’ll be back soon, I had to go out to get some stuff, but I’ll be back later. See ya! -Dan Howell ^.^  
I grinned. I wasn’t that mad. I was just worried out of my mind and also very tired. I pulled out the chair. Bang! It hit my knee.   
“Ow!” I cried out in pain.  
I pulled up my pant leg. On my knee, I spotted a big, black bruise, which looked like mold. I must have gotten that while skating yesterday. I had convinced my northern friends to come down to London and go ice skating instead of clubbing. While I was having fun, I accidentally tripped and fell on someone. I landed on my knee. The other just had a very hurt butt. Oops.  
I limped to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. I grabbed a roll of Hello Kitty duct tape that was sitting in one of the kitchen drawers. I set my leg on the kitchen counter. I laid the ice on my knee and wrapped the cute tape around my leg and the icepack. I staggered to the drawer. I opened the drawer and put it away. It was a slightly awkward walking around with an ice pack taped to my knee. However, I had to do what I had to do. I hobbled to the dining table and sat down on the already pulled out chair. I gulped down the lukewarm pancakes and the bitter coffee. I put my dirty dishes away and rushed to my room. I grabbed my big pack of cat stickers and took off the ice pack. I had a job to do.   
I rushed to Dan’s room as fast as I could. I tore open a cat sticker package and peeled off a tabby cat sticker. I stuck it on Dan’s pillow.   
Ten minutes later, there was not one piece of furniture that did not have a cat sticker on it. I grinned to myself. Dan was going to love this. I started to creep back to my room when I saw a flash of black down the hall. My heart started to pound. What was that? It was probably Dan again.   
“Dan, this isn’t funny.” No response. I waited there. For ten minutes I stood in Dan’s room in silence. All I could hear was a clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Wait, if we don’t have a clock, how come I hear one? I shook my head. I must have been hallucinating because the next moment the sound was gone. Click! I heard a door open and close with footsteps pounding up the stairs. My legs started to shake. Was the mysterious object back? I tightly clutched my package of cat stickers. My hands were getting moist.  
“Dan?” I called out hopefully. No one else had the keys to our flat except for me and Dan.  
“Yeah?” I heard a voice call out. It was Dan.   
I sighed with relief. I heard steps coming this way. I ran into my room and jumped on my bed. I grabbed my laptop that was sitting beside my blue, green, and black bed. I turned on my laptop and scrolled through Tumblr, which was already on one of my tabs. I saw the brown-fringed boy pop into my bedroom.   
“Uh… nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was you.” I awkwardly replied. He slowly nodded. He walked out of the room. The look in his eyes told me that he was unsure about my answer. He left and headed toward the kitchen. Crackle. Crackle. Dan must have went to the grocery store. I scrolled through Tumblr and searched through my feed. Dan walked into my room.  
“Guess what?”   
“What?” I cocked my eyebrow. Dan held up 2 bags of pumpkin-shaped marshmallows and 2 king-sized chocolate bars. I grinned. “What is the occasion?”   
“My apology for yesterday.” Dan replied.  
I was confused. “You don't have to. You already made me the bacon pancakes with the extra maple syrup and the coffee. Didn't you?”  
“Uh. No.” Dan’s response worried me. My blue-gray eyes widened. Great. What could possibly be in the house besides us two? We stared at each other with silence. Searching each other’s eyes for an answer. “Just kidding. I did it.”   
We both laughed. I crossed my arms and huffed. He laughed again and left my room. I heard him walk into his room and gasp. I snickered. Vengeance was mine.  
“PHIL, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?” He angrily stomped to my room.   
“It improves it.” I mocked. He glared at me, but there was a glint of playfulness in his eyes.  
“I'll get back at you for this.” He jokingly threatened.  
“I'm sure you will.” Dan walked back to his room. The sound of his footsteps slowly faded away.  
“You’re making dinner!” Dan called back. I pouted.  
“Why me?” I shouted. I looked to the bottom right corner. It was 3:00 p.m. I decided I would start cooking at 4:30. I decided to take a hour nap.   
An hour later, I woke up. I yawned and checked the time 4:20. I strolled to Dan’s room to ask him what he wanted for dinner. The door was closed. Knock. Knock.   
“Dan? Are you awake?” Silence. “Sleeping Beauty, we don’t have all day!” I reached for the door knob. I had a bad feeling about this. My stomach churned. My heart pounded in my chest. I cautiously twisted the doorknob. Creeeeeaaaak.   
“Dan, are you-? O-oh my god.” There was blood splattered all over the room and the carpet. The curtains were crimson-stained. The window was shattered. Dan’s sheets were on the floor. His desk and chair broken. How could I have not woken up from that? I reached for my iPhone 6s, which was conveniently nestled in the back pocket of my black jeans. I unlocked my iphone and dialed 999.   
“999. What is your emergency?”   
“My friend is in need of serious medical attention.” I heard my voice trembling.  
“We will be there as soon as possible.” Then the line went dead.   
I turned to my ebony-haired friend. There was blood all over his face and body. His mouth was duct taped shut. His usually bright brown eyes were dull and lifeless. His brown fringe was drenched in blood. My eyes started to water. I had lost my best friend. He was in the next room and I didn't even know it. His arm was twisted the wrong way and it was out of place. All of his fingers and toes were gone. Blood was dripping from where they were torn out. There was a chunk of flesh torn out of his abdomen. His intestine was trailing out of his stomach. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. What was that? We don't have a clock. Creeeeak. Something was in our flat? Rustle. Rustle. How? SMASH That sounded like one of my precious plants. The ticking was getting even louder. A hazy figure, who was holding out a pocket watch, stepped out from the shadows.  
“Tick. Tock. Phil, your time is up.” I felt a knife protrude into my stomach. It went all the way through my body. Blood started to drip onto the carpet. I felt the knife being taken out. Crunch! I screamed and writhed in agony. Something extremely heavy had crushed my spine. I heard maniacal laughter ringing in my ears. The laughter sounded familiar. Was that who I thought it was? I couldn't tell. I took a final blow to the head before the world went black.   
Dan and I were resting on a white, puffy cloud. The sky was clear. The sun was brightly shining. It was the day of our funerals. We saw our families grimly shuffle into the seating area. I saw my and Dan’s mums. Their backs were slouched. They were both wearing black dresses. They sat down in their seats and listened to the minister speak. Their shoulders started to shake. Our friend, Tyler Oakley, came up to the microphone. He was going to be the first person to make a speech. He cleared his throat. He didn't seem to have a paper, he must have memorized it.   
“Dan and Phil were the best people I had ever met. They were hilarious, kind, and caring. If they're listening to me right now, I’d like to say, thank you. You guys gave me the most fun I had ever had.” A tear rolled down Tyler’s face. “Dan and Phil, were my closest friends. Through tough times, they were there for me, and I was there for them. We were so close, and now we are so far. I love them so much, they were like brothers to me. However, they still remain in our hearts and in our memories. Thank you.” Tyler bowed and walked off the stage. He staggered to his chair and sat down. He buried his face in his hands. Like our mums, he started to sob.  
Dan stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and grinned.   
“Phil, don’t be sad. We will see them again. Don’t worry.” He pulled himself onto the waiting alpaca, which was next to us, and pulled me onto it. “Let’s go!”  
I swung my leg over it and wrapped my arms around Dan. I nodded signaling that we could take off. With that, we rode into the distance, and into the endless sky we went.


End file.
